Saffron
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [Did you know that saffron is an aphrodisiac] Danny and Aiden converse about aphrodisiacs...fun ensues. DannyAiden


_Title: Saffron_

_Author:LeoDiabla_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Content Warning: Some Danny/Aiden UST_

_Spoilers: Nope_

_Archive: Sure, just let me know where_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately._

* * *

**Saffron (1/1)**

* * *

"Did you know that saffron is an aphrodisiac?"

Danny Messer looked up as his usual partner, Aiden Burn, stormed into the break room. His blue eyes crinkled in amusement when he clearly saw how frustrated she was.

"Some stupid little herb! That woulda solved the case that, otherwise, kept me up for 48 hours straight!"

She slumped into the chair in front of Danny, and rested her feet on the table. Rubbing her obviously tired eyes, she let out an exasperated sigh.

He remained silent, knowing that it would be better for him to offer his assistance when she was done ranting. Instead, he surveyed Aiden with genial eyes.

Her light brown, Danny knew it wasn't black, after close scrutiny, was tied up in a stern-looking ponytail, with little strands poking out here and there. She hadn't the time to relieve herself from her white coat, but Danny could see the white blouse and black pants she had on.

Despite her irritant mood, Danny couldn't help but grin at her cherubic pout. To his luck, Aiden looked up and caught the corners of his mouth turn up.

She stood up and walked up to him, nearing close, her brown gaze trapping his. "Something funny, Messer?"

Danny shrugged, his eyes, primarily, betraying him and trailing to her lips, but then averted them, "Well, you were working on a case that involved GHB."

Aiden rolled her eyes, perching herself on the armrest of Danny's chair. "Thank you, Captain Evident. I _really_ didn't know that."

Overlooking her comment, Danny continued, his body reacting to her proximity more than what he would've preferred. "Gamma hydroxy butyrate is usually used as a date-rape drug. Now your victim's tox report stated tha—"

"That she had some quantity but not enough that would cause her death." Aiden filled in, her voice fully bored, her mind already gone over the information million times before.

"Ah! But," Danny held up his finger, and Aiden knocked it away with her shoulder, resulting in a chuckle from him. "But you oversaw the quantity of saffron."

"Well, yeah…I mean, it's this little herb. Who would've thought that it would be the secondary cause of death? I was too busy looking at the other potential aphrodisiacs in her blood."

She began to tick off on her fingers, "Cayenne pepper, clovers, jasmine traces on her skin, vanilla perfume..."

Danny caught her hand in his and ticked on the last item, his fingertip brushing hers, "And the object in question, saffron." He tried to ignore the way her hand fit perfectly in his, the little shocks he got when their skin touched, and he hoped she wouldn't notice the pinkish color on his cheeks.

"Saffron." Aiden half-murmured the word, glancing at him and her eyes widening. Danny's normally light blue eyes were turning a deep cobalt, and Aiden felt her insides grow warm.

She went on, her eyes following Danny's finger, tracing some unknown figure on her right palm, "It has always been known to have stimulating properties on the erogenous zones. 75,000 blossoms or 225,000 hand-picked stigmas are needed to make a single pound."

"According to Greek myth, the handsome mortal Crocus fell in love with the beautiful nymph Smilax. But his favors were rebuffed by Smilax, and he was turned into a beautiful purple crocus flower."

Danny and Aiden only had milliseconds to spring apart at the new voice, after they realized Stella was making her way in. She smiled at the duo, her eyes knowing, "I'm Greek…so sue me. Thought you could use some useless knowledge."

Walking straight to the fridge, she pulled open the door, and reached in, grabbing two bottles of water. "Didn't mean to interrupt." Her voice was densely humorous as she left as quickly as she came.

Aiden found herself standing in the middle of the room, her right hand clenched into a fist, her nerves still sensitive. She raised her eyes to Danny and saw him grinning at her, "Y'know, y'coulda just asked any of us…mighta helped you solve the case quicker."

Aiden shot back a sarcastic smile, torn between feeling grateful that things were still normal between her and the rugged investigator and sad that Stella came in when she did.

"Well, it's over…the killer is behind bars, and I can finally get some sleep." Aiden tossed him a wave as she walked over to the door, "I'll catch you later, Danny."

"Later, Aiden."

The way he said her name danced over Aiden's nerves, and she couldn't help but feel like a giddy schoolgirl as she made her way to the locker room.

Back in the break room, Danny looked at his hand, still tingling. A small smile graced his face and his eyes twinkled, "They always said that fingertips were the most sensual parts of the body. Besides the obvious, of course."

TBC...? I've got a sexyfic that I can work in as a sequel, if you want.


End file.
